The Summer Festival
by happy7990
Summary: The guild goes to a summer festival! While Lucy seems to be alone, three men gang up on her and disable her magic. Will her prince in shining flames come save her or will she get raped? LOL Bad summary! PLZ read! Contains Nalu and just a really small portion of graylu... Rated: T for language and slight sexual themes. ONE-SHOT! Should I do a sequel? READ READ READ!


**HEY YOU GUYS! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER BE ABLE TO GET BACK ON TO THIS ACCOUNT! SO I HAD TO MAKE ANOTHER ONE BUT FORGET THAT! I DECIDED TO MAKE A "SMALL" (LIE...) HAPPY NALU STORY FOR YOU GUYS TO MAKE UP FOR THE LOST TIME. ENJOY!**

The Summer Festival

When I was a little girl, I wanted nothing more than to go on an adventure. To see the world that was being held out of my reach. But as far as I could see it, it was nothing more than a fantasy, a dream. That was until my seventeenth birthday when I finally had the guts to leave my prison, and then I met him. The flame-headed idiot that stands before me now, smiling at everyone around him.

Natsu, my bestfriend and partner. My partner in crime as most people like to put it.

If it weren't for him, I'd be stuck back at that mansion with my unwanted fiancee. If it weren't for the guild infact, everyone that I love, that's dear to me. As I watch my friends go on with their usual antics, I can't help but call myself Luck Lucy in my head, though I despized that name for so many years.

" Lucy?" A small fragile voice sang my name, I looked up to the little dark blue haired girl. I smiled at her.

" Yes Wendy? What is it?" I questioned, curious to what she wanted to ask. She gave me a small bashfull smile, a faint blush on her cheeks.

" What's wrong? You seemed out of it...? She went on making me laugh a little. Everyone here is so caring!

" Oh nothing, I was just thinking!" I laughed, standing up from my seat at the table. I patted her head and told her she had nothing to worry about. She smiled and nodded her head, skipping off to talk to Erza.

I watched her skip off until she got to her targeted destination before to running smack into the middle of Natsu and Grey's fight, falling on my butt. I glared at them as they didn't give a single apology or even notice. I got up and grumbled, walking over to them and grabbed their heads. They finally noticed me, I smiled at them before I smashed their heads together.

" Ow! What the hell Lucy!?" They yelled at me in sync before glaring at eachother. I placed my hand on my hip and pointed an accusing finger at them making them flinch.

" Stop your damned fighting! You both knocked me to the ground without apologizing OR even noticing!" I screamed, making guild mates laugh at Natsu and Grey. They looked away from me and crossed their arms. Oh no.

" That's it!" I yelled before jumping into a fight with them. Strangely, my actions caused a guild fight and made everyone go out of control. So this is what it's like to fight in a guild fight... I was actually enjoying it!

Then I felt the one thing that I never wanted to feel. Since there was dust, objects, and people flying around, I didn't know who it was. I covered my boobs and stepped out of the chaotic fight and walked over to the bar were Mira watched me questiongly.

" What's wrong Lucy?" She asked me, slightly amused. I looked at her mortified, grabbing her concern.

" Someone grabbed my boob!" I yelled a little to loudly, making most of the guild members look at me with a crazed expression. Wendy blush and placed her hands on her cheeks, Mira, Grey and Erza blushed a little, Cana gave me a smug smile. Some of the guys whined that they didn't get to do it first. But then I saw Natsu look surprisingly down at his hand in horror.

I blushed franticaly, it was Natsu!? And moreover the guild heared my cry. My life is over, forget Lucky Lucy and just put me at Lucy's life sucks right now.

" Oh? Do you know who did it? Did you liiike it?" Cana scooted over to me and nudged my arm. She then placed her own hands on my breast. The guys had a nose bleed and I screemed, flinging my hands up in the air.

" If that person gets to do then I should too!" She purred. But my savior came to my side and pushed her away. Erza stood infront of me.

" Stop Cana, we all know only the guy that she likes can touch her like that." She stated calmly. My jaws dropped to the floor, did she seriously just state out that I liked someone!? At least she didn't say his name. But still...

" ERZA!" I cried, grabbing at her arm. Her Mira and Cana smiled smugly, I already knew they were trying to tease me about Natsu. Yes, Natsu. I fell inlove with him ever since Cana told me about my fateful encounter, though it was an exact year ago when I first met him.

That got the guild laughing. To everyone, it was obvious that I liked him, only, it was obvious to everyone BUT him! He's so dense it makes me want to cry! With all the laughing going on, I started to tear up from emberassment. It was starting to feel like everyone was basically trying to put it that I didn't have a chance with him.

Then some idiot threw a joyfull punch to someone in the face and then the daily guild brawl started up again... Until the master master shouted from the second floor balcony.

" Did you dumbass idiots forget what's going on today!?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at him. He sighed, pretty much knowing that we didn't know a thing.

" The Summer festival... Is tonight..." He facepalmed. Everyones face lit up, remembering suddenly, there were a lot of 'ooooohs' escaing peoples mouth. Summer festival? I was never informed about this... Hm. Oh well! I smiled in glee. I loved when the whole guild did an activity when there wasn't any damage... Hopefully

" You are all required to be there by orders from the magical councel to support Magnolia's tradition." The guild suddenly started lifting up in excited conversations and cheers. Master smiled.

" I expect you guys to be there at seven sharp!" He ordered then walked back to his office. Guild mates were immediantly rushing out of the guild to get ready and prepare for the guild. That's were I took my leave and waved my goodbyes to everyone saying I'd see them later. Then I looked at Natsu who was currently fighting with Grey, he obviously let the boob thing slide or he could have forgotten. I sighed and walked out of the guild, that probably ment nothing to him them...

**A few hours later...**

I put on a loose baby blue collered, frilly blouse with long cuffed sleeves, and tucked it loosely into my high waisted short. I then put on some matching sandals and earings, then brushed out my hair and decidedto keep it down. I was ready to go and have some fun! I left my apartment but not without my keys of course, and headed towards the festival.

When I arrived, I saw practically everyone from the guild there along with civilians from Magnolia. I greeted some friends and walked over to where Erza and Levy were. We chatted a bit until I saw Natsu and Happy arrive with Lissana and Mira who both were wearing yukatas, so was Erza... Levy was just wearing a yellow sundress.

Natsu was wearing a white collered shirt with his precious scarf from his father with some shorts that go below his knee. He looked good. And then I noticed Lisanna was basically clinging to him like a puppy, scolding him, but flirting at the same time.

How the hell do you do THAT!?

Whatever... I huffed and turned my back to them and noticed Grey and Juvia were actually hanging out for once. Considering Grey actually not being frightened by that crazy chick that's plotting my death... So I decided not to go over there to talk because I'd be walking staight to my death.

Master Makorav finally arrived, getting the guilds full attention. He smiled warmly.

" You guys are free to enjoy yourselves but if you screw anything up, I will become your worst nightmare." He said all too happily making most people shiver or sweat drop. As people disbanded into their own little groups, I just stood and watched as Lisanna dragged Natsu away with Mira somewhere into the festival. I sighed noticing I'd be by myself because everyone left in a heartbeat.

As I walked through the crowd, I took time to enjoy the the peacefullness and the smell of the food all around and the joy and laughter by children. It really was relaxing as the sun began to set and the light bugs would come out and make the humongous festival even more majestic. I walked by a takoyaki stand and couldn't resist myself as my stomach began to grumble for some. I payed for it walked away from there as quick as I could so I wouldn't by more.

The sky started to darken and that's when the magic started. Small magical orbs floated around, illuminating the festival so people wouldn't trip over eachothers feet. I happily found a little spot under a tree just outside the festival and looked up at the setting horizon. Finishing my takoyaki, I relaxed for a bit before getting up to go back into the festival and find someone to free me from my over coming boredome.

" Hey gorgeous. What's a retty lady like you doing out here by yourself.?" I turned around to see three men behind me. One was actually pretty hot, the others were okay I guess. I smiled and backed away, trying to distance myself from their obvious desires.

" Nothing, I was just heading back to the festival right now..." I took another step back as the took another one forward, smirking. I already knew what they wanted from me.

My body. I sure wasn't going to let them have that. They snickered, looking me up and down, eyes filled with unfulfilled desires and needs. Disgust filled within me and on my face.

" Well pretty lady, you seem to be heading in the wrong direction." Shit! I'm screwed, one of them is cancelling my magic, unallowing me to summon my spirits. I did a sort of faked forgetfull laugh.

" Haha, oops. Well if you'd excuse me." I tried to say casualy, brushing past one of them, but the hot dude grabbed my arm in a firm grip, I struggled to pull away, but he was pretty toned. But not as much as Natsu. He pushed my back up against the tree, caging me in between his arms. he clicked his tounge and frowned, shaking his head in disapproval.

" Not so fast missy." He said licking his lis. My eyes widened when he put his hand on one of the buttons to my shirt and unbuttoned it. Him and the two other guys where caging me in and they were all about a good head taller than me.

" We're gonna have some fun with you, right guys?" His buds nodded, looking at me hungrily. I growled.

" You guys are sick! Let go of me or else!" I spat, not really knowing what I would do if they retaliated. They looked at eachother and laughed. Then looked down at my chest. I gasped as I noticed he fully unbuttoned my blouse showing my laced pink bra when I was trying to threaten. I covered myself as quickly as possible, blushing in embarressment.

" What are you gonna do huh?" He asked, reaching his hand out towards my breast. I pushed him away from me as I tried to get away, but they tackled me to the ground, then ripping my shirt in half. Starting to try and take off my bra and shorts!

" NO! Let me go! I want Natsu to be my first! Let me go!" I accidently yelled out.

" Oh? You've been taken? And your a virgin?" The hot dude questioned, getting ready to yank off my bra.

" NATSUUU! NATSU! NATSU!" I screamed desperatly trying to push the men off of me, tears brinked my eyes. This deffintetly was not how I pictured my first time. My face flushed and tears rolling down my eyes, this was it, they'll probabaly kill me after this. I felt the guy unclip my bra and throw it behind him, I quickly covered my chest and tried to turn my body away from them squeezing my eyes closed. Then I heard the sound of a crack and then I felt the pressure ease from my legs where one of the men were pinning my legs. The I heard the sound of a cry and another crack.

I opened my eyes and saw my hero before my eyes. His face furious and as if it were on fire, which he basically was. Natsu glared at the three men on the grown getting back up to attack him. Natsu was only fighting with brute strength so that must mean that someones canceling his magic. But brute strength was all he needed to take them out.

" Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" He spat at them beating them all up. I stared wide eyed at him as I watched him kick their unconscious bodies around. His face still angry and undescibeable.

" Natsu..." Was all I could muster out, not being able to hold in my tears anymore. He looked at me and kneeled down to me. He grabbed my face turning it in all sorts of directions, analyzing every part of me.

" They didn't hurt you or anything did they!?" His voice was hoarse as he still checked for any injuries. I shook my head.

" Thankyou..." I said as I leaned into his chest and cried, he wrapped his hands around my back and held me protectively. Once he let go of me he took off his shirt having a mucsel shirt on underneath that defined his toned body. He tossed it onto me with a faint blush on his cheecks.

" Here." He said and turned around so I could put it on. I grabbed my bra off the ground and put it on and then Natsu's shirt. It was pretty big on me, almost covering my shorts and his longs sleeves went ast my hands. Once I told him he could turn around, he snuggled me into a tight embrace. He then plopped himself on the ground bring me down into his lap. My face wouldn't stop reddening!

" Thank Mavis I got here in time. When I heard your screams, it sount' like you were dying or something." His grip on me got tighter.

" From now on," He started, looking down at me with a serious face. " You'll always be by my side, got it?" He ordered, I bushed and looked away.

" B-but-" I tried to say before he turned my face towards him and slammed his lips onto mine. I was stunned. Was this Natsu? Once he let go, he looked at my face for an answer. My eyes where as wide as saucers.

" Who are you and what have you done with my Natsu?" I asked warelly. He laughed.

" Do you really think someone could replace someone as awesome as me?" He said in triumph. Yep, it's Natsu alright...

" I love you Lucy." I looked at him to see such honest onyx eyes bare into mine. I placed my hands on his face and kissed him softly, feeling him lean into me more and squeezing me tighter, trying to be as close as possible. He licked the bottom my lips, asking for entrance. Slowly I complied, wraping my hands around his neck.

Once we parted again air, I hugged him and smiled.

" I love you too." He smiled and patted my head. I then stood up as Natsu watched me questionly and wanting. I smiled and extended my hand out to him. Once he grabbed it and stood up, fireworks went off. So much time has past and and the moon was already so high u in the sky..

" So what were you doing early at the festival." I asked thinking of Lisanna. He shrugged looking up at the fireworks.

" Looking for you of course, what else?" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

" But what about Lisanna and Mirajane?" I ask, they clearly dragged him and Happy away with them. Speaking of Happy, where is he anyways. He suposed to be interrupting moments like this. Natsu snorted.

" The were being anooying as hell, making me do all the hard work and try to win them prizes and put Happy in the pet dress-up contest." He said annoyingly. Oh... I laughed a little and grabbed his hand, walking towards the festival, rappist and blouse tottaly forgotten...

" Come on, I wanna go do some more things before the festival ends." Natsu's face lit up as sunshines and raimbow emmulated from him making me sweat drop.

" YOSH! LETS GO LUCY! He yelled squeezing my hand and running towards the festival.

For the rest of the night Natsu glared at every-single man that layed eyes on me, even the ones behind the booths, even at little boys...

When I was little I wanted othing more than to travel the world with the person I loved mostly... And Now I am. Now I can really start my journey!

Thanks to those stupid ass rappist...

At the Summer Festival...

END.

**SO HOW'D YOU LIKE IT!? SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUEL TO IT..? A LEMON? SOMETHING? LET ME KNOW AND TELL OTHER STORIES YOU'D LIKE ME TO RIGHT ABOUT NALU! BYE BYE!**


End file.
